


On Your Left

by arcadian_asgardian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Short, Whump, half-angst, half-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_asgardian/pseuds/arcadian_asgardian
Summary: Missing scene from CA:TWS where Steve wakes up in hospital, because a full examination of the whump was noticeably absent. Sam's POV.





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet from a while back for [the_wandering_whumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_4_willows/pseuds/the-wandering-whumper), love you xx. Cross-posted from my tumblr.

“On your left.”

Sam looked up. Steve lay back against his pillows, eyes shut. He might still have been asleep, but for the tightness visible in the muscles of his jaw and the laboured rise and fall of his chest. The whole right side of his face was mottled red and purple and yellow with bruising, but the swelling was nowhere near as bad as it had been a few hours ago, except around the eye where the bruises were darkest. The little cuts all over had long since stopped bleeding, although there was still a smear of red on his forehead that the river hadn’t washed off.

“Welcome back,” Sam replied with a soft smile. Steve’s eyes fluttered open and locked with his. They had a pained, distant look and the right was still a bit bloodshot but he seemed awake and alert. The corner of his mouth twitched into a matching smile.

There was a few seconds pause then Steve sighed deeply and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Carefully moving his IV aside, he put his hands down on the mattress and tried to push himself up, only to drop back with stifled moan and grimace, doubling over slightly as the dressing on his stomach shifted.

“Woah, man, take it easy.” Sam leant forward and placed a hand on Steve’s muscled shoulder, carefully avoiding putting any pressure on the bloody bandages there. “You got more holes in you than a sieve.”

“Yeah, I can feel.” Steve winced. He pressed a slightly-shaking hand against his stomach as Sam helped him to sit up fully. He swayed a little once upright but still motioned Sam’s hands away. Warily Sam let him go and sat back. Steve was panting for breath from the exertion and a small sheen of sweat started to glisten on his forehead. He let out a quiet groan. “Broken ribs too, I’m guessing.”

“You don’t jump from a helicarrier with no parachute without knowing all about it afterwards.”

“Well, technically, I didn’t jump.” 

Sam smirked at that and felt a pang of relief. If he was making jokes he must be ok.

Steve suppressed another groan and looked around the hospital room, frowning. “How did I get here?”

“Found you on the side of the Potomac. Reckon your buddy dragged you out of the water after you fell.”

Steve glanced up, surprised. “Bucky?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “He’s in the wind.” Steve looked away.

From that angle Sam could see the bruises poking out from under his shirt on the neck, from where he’d hit the water. Falling from that height had to have been like hitting concrete. Damn the guy was tough. You had to be a super solider to take that kind of beating and survive. But it wasn’t just his body that had suffered - he would need some time to come to terms with everything that had happened to them in the last few days, especially losing Bucky.

“I’m sorry,” said Sam simply.

Steve took a shuddering deep breath and swallowed, then turned back to face him and nodded curtly.

They both sat in silence for a moment, the space in between filled with the gently blipping of Steve’s heart monitor and the mellow strains of Marvin Gae’s ‘Trouble Man’ which drifted through the air. Steve turned to look at the iPod by the side of the bed. He seemed confused for a second, but then his eyes flickered with realisation.

He sat still and they listened to the music, something other than pain starting to dawn across Steve’s face. Eventually the song faded out and Sam spoke. “You can tick that one off your list.”

Steve nodded and the corner of his mouth turned up into another faint smile. “It’s a good song,” he said.

Sam laughed and clapped him gently on the shoulder. Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
